Not Too Late
by secret2me2
Summary: Ally receives a wedding invitation for Austin's wedding, her best friend since birth and the love of her life. She has to make it to the ceremony and stop him before she loses him forever. But making it to the ceremony is a challenge itself. Will she make it? Will Austin be willing to listen to her? Will they even talk to each other? One shot;)
**My first one shot! I watched Love, Rosie a couple days ago and had a brainstorm. This one shot is inspired from Love, Rosie so expect several similarities. I hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters I didn't make up.**

* * *

Ally looked at the invitation in her hands with a dry mouth and wide eyes. She opened and closed her mouth several times in an effort to get words going. "T-trish, he's getting married. He's getting married!" she exclaimed with teary eyes. Trish looked sympathetically at her best friend and said, "I'm sorry, Ally. I know you love him, but he fell in love with someone else somewhere else." Ally broke down as Trish wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. "What do I do now? He invited me to his wedding and I don't think I can take it," Ally sniffled. Trish broke the hug and put her hands on Ally's shoulders, "You will go to his wedding. You're his best friend since birth, it would be break him if you aren't there." Ally wiped her eyes and looked down at the intricate flower photo on the fancy card. "Plus, you could always object. Austin will definitely listen to his best friend." Ally smiled and looked down. "When's the wedding?" Trish asked. "Tomorrow," Ally muttered. Trish's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "We need to get on a plane now!" They dashed to their bedrooms to pack up after Trish managed to get them tickets to LA.

* * *

"What do you mean the flight's delayed?!" Trish shouted at the poor airport official. "Ma'am please lower your voice. All flights are delayed due to weather conditions. It is expected to be a 3 to 6-hour delay," the airport official informed calmly. "But she needs to get on a plane to LA now! She'll miss his wedding ceremony!" Trish exclaimed. Trish's shouting grew even louder, so Ally apologized for her best friend's actions and guided her to the seating area.

Ally thought about the situation here. If they left in 6 hours, they would arrive an hour before the ceremony. That would barely be enough time to get their luggage and change. She needed to stop this wedding. His fiancée wasn't the one for him. She was bossy and clingy and way too full of herself. Austin likes down to earth girls. When did they fall apart? Ally remembered all their adventures together. They had so many memories. Until college, when she decided to study in Miami while he wanted to go to LA. They kept contact until one day, he introduced her to his new girlfriend over a video chat. The last video chat they've ever had. She hasn't seen or talked to him since then. She always loved him but didn't say anything because she knew it would hold him back from going to LA. This wedding is her last chance to tell him. Speak now or forever hold your peace…

 _5 and a half hours later…_

"Trish! Get up! We're boarding the plane!" Ally nudged her sleeping friend. Trish got up quickly and raced to the gate. They settled in their seats and tried to get some sleep before the rollercoaster known as the wedding comes. Ally ended up sleeping the whole plane ride and dreamt about his wedding, except, there wasn't his annoying girlfriend as the bride, she was the bride.

 _At the hotel…_

"Ally, zip me up quick! The ceremony starts in 30 minutes!" Trish turned her back to Ally who zipped her dress up. Trish looked at Ally and said, "Wow, Ally. You look beautiful. Maybe Austin's gonna change his mind once he sees you." Ally smiled and looked at her simple peach dress and curled hair. Trish might be right, Austin liked simple girls. "That is if we get there on time. Let's go!" Ally rushed. They quickly left the hotel and hailed a taxi. As they waited to get there Ally took a deep breath. She was about to see him for the first time in 4 years and stop his wedding. That was enough for her to get nervous. Trish rubbed her best friend's hand when she noticed her tense body.

The taxi came to a stop and Trish quickly paid him before they rushed out of the taxi. Ally smiled at the fact that she made it on time until she saw guests standing outside the chapel's doors laughing and cheering as the happy couple made their way outside. Trish gasped, "Ally…" Ally's eyes teared up but smiled nevertheless at Austin's happiness. Guests congratulated them on their marriage. Cassidy's wedding dress was nowhere near simple, but elegant. Austin smiled at Ally when he caught her eyes. The girls joined the guests and clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. When it was their turn to congratulate Austin and Cassidy though, Ally turned her back and took deep breaths trying to calm down before walking away. She knew Austin was looking at her, so she kept her back to him. She let several tears slide before carefully wiping them away to not ruin her makeup. She lost her chance…she lost him.

 _At the reception…_

Trish ended up getting Ally to go to the reception. It took some convincing but Ally agreed when Trish told her how sad Austin was she wasn't at the ceremony. That's how she ended up sitting on a round table with elaborate decorations staring at the newlyweds' first slow dance. After the dance ended, the couple separated to greet their guests. That's the first time she saw him without his wife all night. Ally's breath quickened as she noticed Austin walking towards her. "May I talk to you for a sec?" he politely asked. Ally nodded and he led her out of the hall to a beautiful garden outside. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug whispering that he missed her so much. Ally hugged him back and whispered, "I missed you so much too."

She stopped tears from coming. He pulled away and looked at her with a concerned expression, "Why did you walk away?" Ally gave him a fake smile, "I had to get some fresh air after seeing my best friend with his wife for the first time." Austin stupidly bought it, "You look beautiful, Ally." Ally replied, "Thanks. Trish chose it." He shook his head, "I didn't mean tonight, although you do look gorgeous now, I meant you grew up beautiful. Trish has been sending me pictures of you for the past 3 months. Do you really still have my old hoodie?" Ally blushed, "Sometimes, I don't feel like dressing up like now, so that hoodie makes me feel comfortable." He smirked, "Or you just miss me so much that you wear that hoodie to remember my scent." She playfully punched his shoulder and rolled my eyes, "Austin Moon, still so full of himself." Austin suddenly got serious, "Why did you never visit, Alls?" She swallowed, "You were busy with Cassidy. I didn't want to intrude." He responded, "You're my best friend, there's always room for you in my life. But that doesn't explain why you never returned my calls or replied to my texts."

Ally quickly tried to change the subject, "Cassidy Moon, huh?" He smiled, "You want to meet her?" Exactly what she wanted to avoid. "Sure." He led her back to the hall and introduced her to Cassidy, "Ally, Cassidy. Cassidy, Ally." They smiled at each other. "You look beautiful, Cassidy. You are truly a lucky girl," Ally complimented her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Austin's waist, "Thank you, Ally. You're the childhood best friend, right?" Ally nodded, "So Austin has told you about me." She giggled, "Of course. Your stories are hilarious, Disaster On Legs." Ally glared at Austin, "You told her about that too?!" He laughed nervously, "I need to go say hi to some people, get know each other, okay? See you later, babe." He gave her a kiss and left. Ally severely wished she was in her place right now.

"So, Ally," Cassidy got close to Ally, "Austin told about how you always had a crush on him in high school." She blushed and stammered, "Y-yeah, but it's over now. No need to worry. Austin is just my best friend." She laughed darkly, "He better be." Trish approached them and introduced herself to Cassidy, "Trish, Ally's best friend, nice to meet you." Cassidy looked Trish up and down, "Wish I could say the same thing," and left. Trish turned to me, "Wow, she's a bitch. Good luck, Austin." Trish noticed Ally's sad face, "Oh, Ally," and hugged her.

* * *

 _3 months later in Miami…_

Ally frowned when she saw the wedding invitation as she sorted through her old mail. As far as she knew, Austin and Cassidy were happily married right now and are expecting a baby. Trish told her all that, Ally cut off all connections with him. Her phone rang on the kitchen table, so she raced to get it before it stops. _Austin…_ Ally smiled at the caller ID on her phone. She contemplated whether or not she should answer him. Her hand involuntarily answered the call. "Hello?" Ally swallowed. "Ally," she heard his warm voice over the phone. "Austin, are you okay?" she asked sensing the sadness in his voice. "Umm, I just wanted to let you know that I moved back to Miami," he said. "That's great! But what about Cassidy and the baby?" she questioned. "We separated… the baby isn't mine. She has been cheating on me," he replied. Ally gasped, "Austin, I'm so sorry. I knew how much you loved her and how badly you wanted to become a dad." He sighed, "It's fine, I wasn't ready to be a dad anyways."

Ally didn't know whether to be happy or not. _They separated._ Which means she finally has a chance with him. Ally smiled at that thought but frowned once she realized how heartbroken he is about making a family. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm just disappointed. I got my hopes up that I was going to have a family to take care of only to be told that the family isn't mine. I also left a very special person behind and I feel stupid for that." Ally closed her eyes, "You were ready to be a dad, Austin. You just weren't ready to be a dad with her." He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. "Who's that special someone?" she asked softly. "Can you come over?" he asked instead of replying. Ally cleared my throat, "Yeah, sure." He told her his address and she left the house towards his new home.

They smiled at each other the moment he opened the door. Ally immediately hugged him tightly, "I missed you." He laughed softly and whispered it back. She came in and looked at the new furniture and unpacked boxes. "When did you get here?" Ally turned to face him. "Uh about a week ago. Sorry I didn't call, I had to work up the courage to talk to you," he explained. "Since when do you need to work up courage to talk to your best friend?" she questioned. "Since I was a jerk for leaving her and not telling her something important before I lost her," he said. Ally looked confused, "You didn't lose me. What didn't you tell me?" He led her to his new couch and sat down motioning her to sit next to him. "I didn't tell my best friend that I was-am in love with her. I didn't tell her that marrying Cassidy was just so that I could try to forget her. I never forgot her. I didn't tell her that I moved to LA so I would forget my feelings for her. I didn't tell her that I'm sorry for leaving her," he looked into her eyes.

Ally stammered, "You love me?" Austin nodded, "I understand if that ruins everything. I just thought what do I have to lose." She smiled so he smiled. "You no idea how many times I dreamt that you would say these words to me," Ally finally said. Austin looked hopefully at her as she spoke, "I love you too." Happiness overwhelmed him as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. This is what they were supposed to do a long time ago. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes until Ally asked him, "Can I ask you something?" He smiled, "I suspect you would even if I said no, Alls" Ally blushed at his nickname for her and laughed before continuing to ask the question that has been killing her for the past 3 months, "Why on earth did you send me the invitation a day before the wedding? Things could've gone a lot smoother if you gave me more time." He responded, "Well, Cassidy hid your invitation so that I wouldn't notice it and send it, but I had to have you there so I kept looking until she told me she accidentally put it with the junk mail." Ally nodded, "Oh. Next time, you'll send the invitation to me 2 months in advance." He simply said, "Next time, you'll be the bride." And pulled her into a warm kiss.

* * *

 **The end! I like how it came out. I hope you liked it too;)**


End file.
